


amarena cherry

by goldenzure



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demon Kim Mingyu, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy, i'm: going to hell
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzure/pseuds/goldenzure
Summary: “—Fucking break me already, Mingyu.”What Wonwoo wants, Wonwoo gets.“As you wish, Tuan Kecil.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 110





	amarena cherry

**Author's Note:**

> -was published for YMMD. added some edits.  
> -demon!MG is a part of my [sporadic AU](https://mobile.twitter.com/goldenzure/status/1305183049621991425). This can be read as standalone.  
> -sigil: a demon’s seal, painted on their master’s skin.

Wonwoo sudah Mingyu buat keluar sebanyak dua kali. Yang pertama dengan Mingyu yang membawanya untuk _dry humping_ milik mereka sambil duduk di pahanya yang tebal, dan kedua adalah _handjob_ dengan _edging_ penuh rasa frustrasi, karena tangan Mingyu yang lihai dan godaanya tiada usai, adalah kombinasi yang berbahaya bagi kewarasannya. 

Kini, Wonwoo dibawa untuk pelepasan ketiganya, dan semua karena Mingyu (yang Wonwoo anggap dengan menggunakan sisa akal yang ada), menggila melihat warna favoritnya dikenakan oleh Tuan Kecilnya. 

Di mata Mingyu, segala merah yang melekat pada Wonwoo sekarang sama cantiknya. Dimulai dari sapuan rona yang merekah di ranumnya yang bengkak, dan bercak merah di kulitnya, hingga _lace_ marun yang kini warnanya makin menggelap oleh noda precum, dan _masih_ memeluk pinggul Wonwoo tanpa malu karena Mingyu menginginkannya untuk tetap disana. 

_“So damn pretty.”_ Pujinya, saat ia turun untuk mencium kening Wonwoo yang kini berbaring di bawahnya. Reaksi Wonwoo adalah merintih malu, karena miliknya berkedut saat mendengar kata ‘cantik’ terlontar untuknya. 

Lalu, Wonwoo memekik saat _garter belt_ nya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Mingyu, dan menampar kulit pahanya yang sudah cukup sensitif. Rematan Mingyu disana makin membuat pertahanannya runtuh. 

“Gyu— _do it already_ —aaah, mau sampai kapan godainnya, sih—”

“Mau apa, hm?” Wonwoo meremas selimut saat bibir Mingyu yang mencumbu kulitnya turun, turun dan makin turun, lalu berhenti di tempat yang membuatnya nampak begitu berantakan dan kotor. 

“Ini?” 

Mingyu menjilat miliknya—yang masih dilapisi secara payah oleh brokat merah—dalam satu tarikan yang panjang hingga paha Wonwoo di tangannya bergetar hebat. Sensasi basah, rangsangan yang masih terasa menyala panasnya, hingga gesekan kain disana membuatnya meloloskan erangan keenakan yang Mingyu suka. 

“Jangan godain gue terus, Gyu.” 

_“Then tell me, Won._ Lo harus jujur.” Sebuah hisapan kecil di kulitnya yang terdapat sigil dengan nama Mingyu, mengundang _precome_ baru untuk terus keluar. Wonwoo mendesah saat Mingyu mengigit kecil untuk meniggalkan tanda kepemilikan yang lain di sekitar sana. 

“Lo mau apa, Wonwoo?” 

Dengan mata terpejam erat menahan malu merasa sedikit lagi kewarasannya akan hilang, Wonwoo akhirnya mengucapkan apa yang telah dinanti lama oleh Mingyu sedari awal. 

_“_ Mau lo di dalem gue.” 

Mingyu menyeringai senang, _“finally.”_

Ada yang berdesir dalam diri Wonwoo saat satu _tube_ berisi pelumas sudah ada di tangan Mingyu. Dan ketika jemari Mingyu terlumur dengan begitu banyak, Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat ada yang sampai menetes dekat pahanya. 

“Gyu, banyak banget…?”

Mingyu menggeleng “Nggak, kok.” Saat telunjuknya mulai menyentuh tepi lubangnya yang merah, Wonwoo meremat selimut di bawahnya, merasakan dingin dan kalus yang ia begitu hapal. 

Lalu, Wonwoo menahan napas saat dua jari tebal Mingyu masuk ke dalam. Pinggangnya membusur, kepalanya menengadah ke belakang hingga memamerkan lehernya yang penuh oleh _lovebites_. Ini baru _dua jari_ , dan Wonwoo sudah merasa nikmat—merasa hampir penuh dan juga becek. 

“Gyu—pelumasnya banyak banget, serius—“ 

_“Hey, you like it when I do it wet and messy, right?”_

Wonwoo, dengan mata yang membola dan napas yang terengah-engah, pun tak mengerti harus merasa senang atau tersiksa karena pikirannya terpecah, namun sekaligus jadi satu, karena Mingyu menambah masuk satu jarinya. _And the panties—God, he is so sure it’s halfway getting ruined, and he is dripping so hard_ akan bagaimana brokat itu menggesek ereksi miliknya. 

Dan, Mingyu akan mengisinya hingga ia merasa penuh hingga berantakan? Wonwoo mengerang terhadap pikiran kotornya sendiri, dan sayangnya jari Mingyu menumbuk titiknya disaat yang pas. Erangannya terdengar rusak. 

“Enak ya, Won?” 

Wonwoo mengangguk antusias, “Iya, ah—Gyu— _astaga_ ,” sebuah tekanan pada titiknya membuat Wonwoo mendesahkan permohonannya. “Cepetan masukin, Gyu… _”_

Mingyu menyisir rambut Wonwoo ke belakang untuk menyeka keringatnya, “Dasar manusia nggak sabaran.” Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya ke samping saat Mingyu mengigit kecil lalu mencium telinganya, yang juga merupakan titik lemahnya. Wonwoo mendesah lepas saat gigitan di telinga dan jari Mingyu di dalam menyerang di saat yang bersamaan. 

“ _Magic words, Won_.” 

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Wonwoo berusaha untuk menangkup wajah Mingyu. “ _Make me yours_ ,” ciuman basah di bibir Mingyu, suatu bukti Wonwoo menyerahkan dirinya—sepenuhnya mempercayakan tubuhnya padanya. “ _Please_.” 

_Wonwoo looks so delicate and debauched when his mind is only full at the thoughts of being filled by Mingyu’s cock—_ dan Mingyu pun mengalami suatu paradoks, berkecamuk akan hal yang berlawanan. 

Di otaknya, ia jadi menimbang; antara ingin menghujam Wonwoo sampai gila dan tak berakal seperti binatang hingga merobek _panties_ nya, atau melakukannya pelan dan dalam sambil membisikan pujian yang membuat merah di kulitnya makin merekah indah? 

Mingyu tak akan terbiasa pada rasa sayangnya terhadap Wonwoo yang sering membuatnya terombang-ambing karena mengacau otaknya. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya saja, yaitu saat pelepasan terakhirnya nanti, Wonwoo harus melihat bintang dengan miliknya ada di dalam. 

Sebelum memasukan miliknya, Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo yang bengkak, tangan mengusap sisi tubuhnya dengan pelan; memberinya seperti suatu tanda persiapan terhadap apa yang akan datang. 

Ketika bagian tengah _panties_ milik Wonwoo ia tarik ke samping untuk memberi akses, Mingyu meremas pantat Wonwoo terlebih dahulu dan menamparnya pelan. 

“ _I’ll fuck you so good, yeah_ _?”_

“Mmhm— _please do_ —” 

Mingyu menepati janjinya, dengan Wonwoo mendesah hebat karena ia masuk dalam satu dorongan yang hebat hingga pinggangnya membusur. 

Tiga jari tak akan ada apa-apanya, apabila dibandingkan dengan kepemilikan Mingyu yang jauh lebih tebal dan besar. Wonwoo selalu mencintai bagaimana ia merasakan sesak yang nikmat karenanya. Dan _panties_ yang menahan miliknya pun makin mendorong kewarasannya untuk pergi, karena ia sedekat ini untuk mengakui pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa Wonwoo _suka_ merasa jadi begitu kotor mengenakannya. 

“ _Mingyu, Mingyu_ —dorong lebih keras—ah, gila—“ 

Saat Mingyu memberi gerakan menekan saat seluruhnya dilahap masuk oleh Wonwoo, mereka berdua mengerang keras secara bersamaan. Capitan Wonwoo yang ketat dan gesekan kain membuatnya merasakan sempit yang panas, membuatnya mabuk. Mingyu menaruh kaki kanan Wonwoo di bahunya. Dengan begini, Mingyu dapat menggapai isinya lebih dalam. 

“ _Cherry_ , lo sempit banget,” _A nice push, then a deserving clench._ Mingyu menggeram kala dorongan yang ia berikan dibalas oleh pijatan yang nikmat. _Wonwoo’s tight heat, his throbbing warm cock_ —rasanya selalu seperti dosa terbaik. Mingyu selalu ingin mencicipinya lebih banyak. 

“ _Wonwoo—fuck, always so good for me—_ ” 

Wonwoo menekan kepalanya ke bantal dan mengatupkan mata, saat miliknya yang tertahan di sana diusap oleh Mingyu, sedangkan kaki yang Mingyu taruh di bahu, betis dalamnya dicium basah. Mata Mingyu tak lepas darinya, dan Wonwoo sekarang merasa bahwa ia begitu kecil saat Mingyu selesai, lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri kala matanya berkilat senang, seperti pemburu yang sedang menikmati melihat mangsanya tersiksa. 

“Gimana, Won?” Tangan Mingyu merambat naik untuk menekan puting Wonwoo hingga pemiliknya mengigit bibir dan jari kakinya mengeriting. “Gimana rasanya gue di dalem lo?”

Penuh yang utuh. Wonwoo merasa begitu penuh dan utuh sampai ia merasa mabuk. 

“ _Penuh—ugh,”_ lidah Wonwoo sedikit terjulur keluar saat ia merasakan tumbukan yang dalam dan tiba-tiba, “gue ngerasa _penuh banget_.” Racau Wonwoo di antara desahan yang lolos dari mulutnya. Melihat Mingyu yang mengigit bibirnya dan mencengkram masing-masing sisi pinggangnya untuk mengikuti tempo, Wonwoo makin meracau dan mengerang tak beraturan. 

“ _Sialan_ —Mingyu, cium gue. Gue butuh lo, _please_.” 

Mingyu tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Mingyu segera menciumnya dengan lebih banyak bermain lidah dan gigitan. “ _Needy ._ ” Ucapnya di sela-sela, dan Wonwoo mengejar bibirnya untuk meminta lebih ketika ia memberi jeda. Mingyu menciumnya dengan mata yang terbuka, lalu memperhatikan bagaimana bulu mata Wonwoo tampak lebih tebal oleh basah, dan ia mulai mengerti bahwa Wonwoo hampir menangis karena panas yang terus menerus Mingyu berikan padanya. 

Mingyu mengusap bibir yang bengkak itu dengan ibu jarinya saat mengakhiri ciuman itu lagi, untuk mengagumi kekacauan yang ia ciptakan lewat sentuhannya.

“Cantik—lo cantik banget, Wonwoo.” 

Jarinya menekan bibir bawah Wonwoo, dan seperti sudah tersistem, Wonwoo menghisapnya saat Mingyu memasukannya dalam mulutnya yang hangat, membasahinya dengan saliva. Mingyu menyeringai senang pada sikap manis milik Tuan Kecilnya. “ _Truly a pretty little thing_ ,” Tekanan yang dalam saat pantat Wonwoo bertemu dasar pangkalnya, dan jari yang makin melesak masuk menekan lidahnya. “ _And only for mine to fuck.”_ Lalu, hentakan yang begitu dalam. Wonwoo merintih rusak dengan jari basah Mingyu menekan bibir, peluh yang turun dari pelipis, rona yang menghiasi pipi dan dada naik-turun meraup oksigen, serta pelupuk mata yang basah oleh hujaman nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Mingyu jadi ingin menggodanya sampai ia benar-benar menangis saat pelepasannya nanti. Tuan Kecilnya pasti akan semakin memukau.

Perlahan-lahan, tempo hujaman Mingyu melambat, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti, dan mendesis saat miliknya keluar dari capitan Wonwoo. “Ganti _all fours_ , Cherry,” Cairan _precome_ nya yang kental terus menetes dari miliknya yang menegak, membasahi bagian depan _panties_ itu. Wonwoo merengek, antara merasa dipermalukan, atau tak terima karena harusnya milik Mingyu ada di dalamnya. Wonwoo tak sadar telah mencebikkan bibir saat menyaksikan Mingyu mengocok miliknya sendiri— _karena harusnya ia yang merasakkannya._

Tak segera dituruti permintaannya, Mingyu mencubit pelan ujung milik Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tegang, dan Wonwoo memekik serta mengejang dibuatnya.

“ _All fours,_ sayang _.”_

Kakinya sudah terasa seperti _jelly_ dan ia diminta untuk menungging? Wonwoo mendengus tak suka, alis bertaut tak terima. Dasar nggak waras. “Gyu, gue tuh nggak kuat berdiri!— _Fuck, oh my god, Mingyu_ — _The hell_ —“ suaranya kemudian meretak oleh apa yang Mingyu baru saja lakukan padanya secara tiba-tiba.

“Selalu manja.”

Mingyu sudah membawa Wonwoo untuk berbalik dengan pantat diangkat ke atas, dan paha dicengkram kuat. Dan dalam satu gerakan jari dari Mingyu, kaca _dressing_ panjang yang semula berada di pinggir ruangan untuk mendekat pada ranjang mereka yang berantakan. 

Wonwoo, yang merona hebat melihat pantulan dirinya disitu, menoleh pada Mingyu dengan tatapan marah. “Apa-apaan, coba?! Kembaliin ke tempatnya!” 

Mingyu tertawa, suaranya berat dan seperti merendahkan. Wonwoo merasakan ia gemetaran—entah karena apa, _excitement_? Wonwoo tak akan mengakuinya—mendengarnya. “Gak akan, sayang.” 

Mingyu merendah untuk mengucap di telinganya, “Kan gue udah bilang, _I’ll fuck you so good, wet and messy_. Kaya yang lo suka.” Endusan Mingyu yang menggelitik sisi wajahnya membuatnya meremang, “Gue berbaik hati biar lo bisa ikut lihat gimana gue kacauin,” lumatan pada telinganya, “dengan posisi favorit lo yang ini.” Wonwoo dapat merasakan jari Mingyu meraba lubangnya untuk membuka lagi. Dan Wonwoo merasakan dingin yang membuat lubang dan miliknya berkedut secara bersamaan. 

“ _I’m doing this for you, you know_?”

Ucapan manisnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Mingyu menambah penggunaan pelumas mereka sampai ia merasakan luar biasa basah, yang mana Wonwoo sukar untuk mengakui bahwa ia memang menyukainya, apalagi jika dalam posisi seperti hanya harus menerima saja seperti tak berdaya. 

“Lo _jahat_ , Mingyu.” _Stop teasing, bajingan._

Mingyu tersenyum tak peduli saat _panties_ Wonwoo ia tarik ke samping lagi dengan telunjuknya, menampakkan lubang yang merah, membengkak _,_ dan dihiasi oleh cairan _p_ _recome_ Mingyu. Ia segera memposisikan ujung miliknya lagi untuk masuk.

_“I love you too, pretty one.” Then, a hard thrust._ Wonwoo langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal, agar desahannya yang seperti jalang, teredam.

Mingyu, menjadi seorang bajingan seperti biasanya, menarik rambut Wonwoo agar ia kembali mendongak, lalu membawanya untuk menoleh ke arah kaca, agar ia memperhatikan pantulannya sendiri. 

“Lihat, Wonwoo.” Tuntun Mingyu yang mengendus lehernya. “Lihat gimana lo bener-bener basah. Berantakan. Kotor.” Hentakan masuk tiap penggalan katanya. Wonwoo sangat menahan diri untuk tidak keluar dengan segera, saat Mingyu membisikkan kata “Lo indah.” yang disertai hisapan pada belakang telinganya, meninggalkan tanda. 

Wonwoo memperhatikan pantulannya dengan seksama. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh oleh tanda dari mulut kurang ajar Kim Mingyu, keringat membuat tubuhya nampak berkilau, kulitnya merah di sekitar _garter_ , kain memalukan di antara kakinya hampir robek karena berulang kali digunakan sebagai mainan oleh si iblis, miliknya mengacung dan begitu merah. 

Wonwoo benci bagaimana seluruh akal sehatnya hilang saat melihat milik Mingyu keluar masuk nampak menggiurkan, akan bagaimana cairannya yang kental sampai berbuih karena terus keluar-masuk, sebagian turun membasahi pahanya. 

Basah. Berantakan. Kotor. 

_Indah_. 

“Cherry, suka?” 

Dirasa hilang sudah segala rasionalitas dalam otaknya, kala _panties_ itu _akhirnya_ Mingyu robek hingga hanya menggantung menyedihkan, serta tarikan sembrono pada _garter beltnya_ membuatnya sampai ikut melonggar. Milik Wonwoo kerap mengucurkan _precome_ dengan deras, terangsang melihat kekacauan itu. 'Suka', adalah kata yang meremehkan.

Dengan mata yang terpejam dan sudah basah dibutakan nikmat, Wonwoo menggeleng, “ _No_ —Mingyu, gue, aah—.” 

Tubuhnya ia rendahkan, sehingga pantatnya menungging naik untuk mendorong ke belakang, menekan dirinya sendiri agar bertemu dengan pinggul Mingyu, “— _love it. Love it so much—Ah, Mingyu—mmhm—”_ Sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah Wonwoo, yang penuh oleh kabut nafsu dan tak lagi berakal sehat.

_“—Fucking break me already, Mingyu.”_

_What Wonwoo wants, Wonwoo gets._

“ _As you wish_ , Tuan Kecil.” 

Dan berikutnya, Mingyu benar-benar menghujamnya sampai dalam. Titiknya terus ditumbuk, dan Wonwoo melihat merah, _panas_ , saat Mingyu merendah dan membawa kepalanya untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Napas Mingyu yang panas ia satukan dengan miliknya lewat ciuman tanpa aturan lagi. Wonwoo tak dapat lagi melihat pantulannya di cermin, tapi ia tahu, bahwa mereka berdua nampak seperti binatang—liar, mengutamakan kenikmatan—apalagi ketika air mata membasahi pipinya. Mingyu berhasil membawanya menyaksikan bintang.

Minyu mencengkram paha dan mengurut miliknya saat ia bertanya, “Di dalem, Won?”

“Mmm, iya. _Iya_.” Wonwoo mendesah saat kepunyaanya mengucurkan cairan dengan hebat, membasahi _panties_ menggantung yang sudah robek, tangan Mingyu, dan sprei di bawahnya. Ia telah keluar untuk ketiga kalinya, dan yang ini tanpa izin. Wonwoo tahu kali ini Mingyu pun juga membiarkannya, karena ia sudah menjadi anak baik.

_"Fill me, please.”_ Seraknya rusak nan penuh mohon. 

Lalu, hangat dan utuh. Wonwoo merasakan hangat dan utuh yang ia damba kala cairan keluar milik Mingyu yang kental mengisinya sampai penuh. Mingyu sesekali mendorong miliknya lagi, menghabiskan orgasmenya sampai ujung. 

“ _Perfect_.” Remasan pelan pada pantatnya yang merah. “ _Prettiest_.” Dan kecupan lembut pipinya. “Yang paling indah.” 

Panggil Wonwoo gila, tapi bagaimana ia merasakan keenakan hanya karena milik Mingyu yang belum berhenti keluar di dalam begitu adiktif. Wonwoo merasa masih terus melihat bintang, dan ia juga tak ingin cepat turun mencecap nafsu yang masih menyelimutinya. Ia masih ingin merasakan Mingyu.

“Gyu, jangan keluarin dulu.” Pinta Wonwoo yang rasa malunya sudah hilang. “Tahan di dalem terus, sampe habis.” 

Meski ada gurat terkejut, Mingyu mencium pucuk rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. “Rakus banget, Cherry?” godanya.

“ _Let your pretty little plaything to warm you up a little longer, please?_ ” 

Mingyu mengerang kecil saat miliknya malah berkedut di dalam. Ia meringis _malu_ setelahnya, apalagi melihat Wonwoo yang menyeringai puas lewat pantulan kaca. 

“Curang. Asli, curang. _But okay_.” _Anything for him._

Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo, membawa mereka berganti posisi lebih nyaman dengan secara perlahan, agar penyatuan mereka di sana tak lepas seperti yang Tuan Kecilnya mau. Wonwoo, yang tak suka merasakan sedikit cairan milik Mingyu merembes keluar, menekan pinggulnya turun untuk mengunci. Mingyu mengatupkan mata dan menghela napas pendek saat dinding hangat memijat miliknya. 

“Gue bener-bener udah ngerusak lo, ya.” Mingyu bergumam di bahunya, tangan bergerak membelai tubuhnya dan memijat di beberapa bagian yang acak dengan lembut dan hati-hati. “Beneran jadi rakus.” 

Wonwoo, yang memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Mingyu yang sedang mengusap perutnya lewat kaca, menjawab sekenanya, “mungkin iya.”, dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia menambahkan suatu gumaman. “ _dunno, just wanna make sure you are all mine._ ” 

Kini, gantian Mingyu yang memperhatikan Wonwoo yang kesadarannya mulai menipis lewat kaca. Lalu, ia berpindah ke penyatuan mereka yang masih dikunci oleh Wonwoo dengan hangatnya. Bahu milik Wonwoo pun Mingyu bubuhi dengan ciuman penuh sayang (dan dihadiahkan capitan pelan di dalam sana). Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Mingyu merengkuhnya, lalu berbisik di tengkuk Wonwoo dengan suara yang halus.

_“I’m yours already, Won.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/goldenzure) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/goldenzure)


End file.
